


! Savage ¡

by Curly



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Flirting, Flirting, M/M, Rivalry, dont judge me, give an opportunity to my new rarepair plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: Settled before Rin meet with Haru and Makoto and after his talk with Sousuke.





	! Savage ¡

**Author's Note:**

> Haru has Albert so Rin has Kinjou, I'm not even sorry

Sousuke was already gone. Most people had left the establishment until that time. His mother had possibly taken the girls with her already. Momo and Ai were surely on their way to meet Nagisa and Rei. Even Haru and Makoto had probably gone to rest. Shit, even Mikhail must have left already.

It was partly fair.

The day had been long and tiring in many ways, but Rin needed this. A minute of silence with himself to think clearly about the things that awaited him in the future.

It wasn't easy, hell, nothing was simple when it came to the professional world. His goal seemed closer and closer to the tips of his fingers as well as it seemed at the same time unattainable. Getting there was a priority but it was also a pleasure to enjoy the journey to the top, because didn't make sense at all to want to get that far without tasting what takes you so far.

For the time being, he would concentrate on what was in front of his face. What the future holds for him is always in the hands of the future. Partly out of his control, but at the same time under his wing. On him depended the course by which the future would guide his steps, and with the experience and maturity he had gained so far he would give the better of himself.

Rin took a hand to his forehead and combed with his own fingers some strands of his hair that were blocking his vision. He had been so lost in his own head that he didn't realize that the sunset was getting darker and that the rest room where he had previously talked with Sousuke was very quiet for his comfort.

However, when he finished moving his hair out of his eyes, slightly tilting his head to one side with narrowed eyes and vague posture, it was when he realized that although the room was quiet, he was not alone.

"Oya?" Was the first thing the boy said. Rin's brain was deconcentrated for a few seconds until he quickly recognized the boy as Kinjou Kaede from Naribusawa. Who had broken a record that same afternoon. "Ya tryna seduce me, pretty boy?"

"Huh?" Rin said cautiously. The boy had approached one of the machines next to him to buy a drink.

"I mean, this is possibly the second coffee that I drink and you finally wake up, sleeping beauty."

The boy's eyes were green and very intense when he looked at Rin before opening his coffee and drinking it. Rin had felt a bit of his personality based on his swimming, but he didn't believe that the boy would be in person as wild as his arms in the water.

Rin thought carefully his words. In Australia, it used to happen that certain swimmers waited for the right moment when he was alone in the locker room to be rude or want to intimidate him, and he had a bit of practice in the matter. Although for obvious reasons, such as the boy's intense personality, he had to take his own precautions.

"Do we know each other from somewhere or something?"

"Aw, you're as funny as they say, strawberrie." Kinjou, basically laughed at him. "I know that at least you know my name, and so that you dan't feel like a fangirl that her Senpai ignored, I'll tell you that I also knaw your name."

"And why would I want you to know my name? And stop calling me by nicknames!"

"Oi, Oi. Relax, sleeping beauty. Doesn' anyone have a sense of humor in Australia? Boring as heck."

"I see you know much more than just my name."

"Pleased?" Kinjou took a long drink of the coffee that had been on his hand during the short talk until he seemed to finish it. "I dan't usually do this, ya' know, fraternizing in the workplace is never good. It makes your image kinda nice and friendly. Puaj."

Kinjou then threw the empty coffe in the dumpster and directed all his attention to Rin, who was still sitting on that uncomfortable wooden bench looking at him firmly. He would never give his arm to twist with a person like that.

"Does being a friendly person ruin your image as a bad boy or something? Very pathetic."

"Mmm I like that attitude, now ya' get it, strawberrie." The green iris in the Naribusawa's eyes shone with the sunset rays, and Rin felt himself captivated for a few seconds. For a change, the idiot was attractive and had beautiful eyes. Truly unfair. "The truth is, when my teammate proposed it to me, I thought it would be a waste of time. I mean, who cares about a promising swimmer whose strong is butterfly style and who comes from Australia but who also is Japanese? As you can see, for me you were not so interesting."

"Then I don't see then why you're wasting your time, you're making me lose mine too."

"Every time you open your pretty mouth to be rude to me, I like you even more, strawberrie." Kinjou smiled at him. It was so intense that Rin almost looked away. Almost. "The reason is very simple in fact. Ya' aren't an open book, but your emotions are very pure, too charming and adorable that it was impossible for me to take my eyes off of your smile when you qualified this afternoon. A little pathetic, so much happiness, if ya ask me. I thought about just giving you a look, considering my options, but a few moments ago ya were so focused on your thoughts that it was the strawberry of the dessert. I like you and I also dan't intimidate you as I imagined, giving you names and looking at you from above. It's good, too good."

Rin looked at Kinjou with a slight frown and an eyebrow raised. The boy from being an idiot had become to be a weirdo in a matter of seconds, and Rin thought very seriously about if it was worth spending his time.

It didn't even make sense for him to look for Rin in the first place, and that his teammate had proposed it to him, it was even stranger.

"Listen, Kinjou-"

"Oh strawberrie, you called me by my name, that's attractive as fuck."

"Huh?" Rin looked at him with even more frown. His eyebrow hadn't the will to get up anymore. "Don't interrupt me, Naribusawa." A small 'Tsk' was enough for Rin to have the motivation to continue. "Look, I have no idea what happens to you or if you lost all the neurons that you had left because of the chlorine in the pool, but I don't care what you have to say if you say it in the rude way you did, giving me nicknames as if you were some damn bully. Your story is strange and meaningless and I don't really want to get involved with you."

A hand of the boy standing in front of him flew until the fringe of light, shiny hair that fell between his eyebrows. Rin looked a little bewildered at the gesture, and as the boy's fingers melted in his own hair moving it to the side of his forehead, his movements were strong but his hair did not seem affected and even seemed the softest in the world. Rin's brain begged him to return to his senses, by the time Kinjou Kaede bowed a little, both hands in the pockets of his jacket and his face staying at the same height as Rin's.

"Albert is a cocky bitch, that Nanase who is your friend seems quite boring and without personality, and the boy Kirishima doen't get my attention at all. That leaves me with only one option, strawberrie. _You_." Kinjou's caffeine breath mingled with his own breathing, and Rin had to stop breathing at least until that conversation ended. Even closer, Kinjou's light green eyes were even wilder than he imagined. " _Rin Matsuoka_. Who is being trained by the legendary Mikhail. You see, there are not that many reputable people around here, and my future rival has to at least have good attitude." Kinjou's bright white teeth were certainly too teasing for Rin's personal taste, but he had to give him credit. That smile was intimidating as hell. Even more at that distance. So fucking close. "What I do have to admit, I never thought you would be so cute up close. Which is complicated ya' see, not every day you think about your future rival as someone you would like to give your number to."

Rin's brain stopped for a few seconds to take a breath.

First, Kinjou entered as a total stranger to chat with a confidence and annoying nicknames as if they knew each other for years. Then, the boy simply challenges him, calling him his future rival and making fun of other swimmers clearly very capable. To simply, end by telling him that in some way Rin was his type and that he would like to have his number.

Kinjou went from being an idiot, to being a weirdo, to being a complete lunatic.

And although Rin's brain reminded him that for his part he considered him attractive with that savage personality and wild attitude, there was no possibility of seeing beyond that.

Rin went for the safe answer.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I already have a rival, and his name is Haru." he clarifed. "Who by the way is not boring and has personality."

"Oh don't bite me so soon, sharkie." Kinjou laughed. Rin considered straightening and standing once and for all, but Kinjou's body suddenly leaned even closer against his, and his face went to the side of his face. Not long after, Rin felt his breath brush against his ear and a slight chill traveled down his spine to the nape of his neck. "Please, consider my offer."

Kinjou then turned away from Rin's face and returned to his former position in which he previously drank his coffee. It wasn't so strange when he went to the machine to buy another damn coffee, but what of course left Rin with his cheeks burning, was when he winked in his direction before heading to the exit.

"You look really promising, Rin." Kinjou said turning his back to him. "And I like challenges."

And he left.

He left like that, without further ado and leaving Rin confused and embarrassed. Rin for his part wasn't able to continue thinking inside that room a second more, so he went to the machine to buy another soda, and then also to the exit and the corridor that took him faster to collect his things to leave the building. For his luck he found Haru and Makoto, but even so he couldn't help but have Kinjou Kaede in his thoughts.

The boy was a weirdo and quite wild, but in a way it was a warm feeling that he considered Rin a good candidate as a rival.

Whatever it was that came out of that, time would tell. The future was uncertain, but somehow it always takes us somewhere. Rin hoped, as always, that the change would be positive.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IDKKKK i'm still emotional and this free ending was too good, and for some reason I fell in love with Kinjou wild smile and at the same time I wanted someone to see Rin as a rival, the same way everyone wants to be harus rivals, and this was born, its not that good but i wanted to take this out of my chest so lol hope u liked it and dont forget to live kudos or tell me in the comments what you think about this rarepair i just invented!!!<3


End file.
